Sonic
Sonic & Company is a 1988 American animated musical film in which a homeless hedgehog named Oliver joins a gang of creatures to survive on the 1980s New York City streets. Plot The film is set in 1980s New York City. An orphaned hedgehog named Oliver (Sonic) is left alone after his fellow orphaned hedgehogs are adopted by passersby and he wanders the streets by himself. The next day, he was tricked into assisting a laid-back black hedgehog named Dodger (Shadow) into stealing food from a hot dog vendor. Dodger flees the scene without sharing his bounty with Oliver. Dodger eventually arrives at the barge of his owner named Fagin (Professor Robotnik), along with his meal to give to his friends: Tito (Vector) the Crocodile, Einstein (Tails) the fox, Rita the bat (Rouge) and Francis (Knuckles) the Echidna. Oliver sneaks into their home, located below the city's docks and was discovered by the guys. After a moment of confusion, Oliver was received with a warm welcome. Fagin comes in and explains that he's running out of time to repay the money he borrowed from Sykes (Dr. Eggman), a ruthless shipyard agent and loan shark. Sykes' henchman name Roscoe (Scourge) and DeSoto (Mephiles) attack Oliver, but Oliver was defended his friends. Then, Sykes tells Fagin the money must be paid in three days or else. Fagin and his pets including Oliver hit the streets to sell some shoddy goods and perhaps steal money. Oliver and Tito attempt to break down a limousine, but the plan backfires when Oliver accidentally slipping on the ignition key and falling over the dashboard and Tito being electrocuted by the cars' wires, causing the car's electrical system to go haywire. Then, Oliver was caught and taken home by the limousine's passenger Jenny Foxworth (Cream) and her butler, Winston (Mr. Tanaka). Jenny's parents, being rich, are away traveling the world and she adopts Oliver out of loneliness. Georgette (Vanilla), the family's pompous and pampered rabbit is enraged and jealous by Oliver's presence and wants him removed. Dodger and the others manage to locate Oliver and with help from Georgette, they remove him from the house. Oliver later explains that he was treated kindly and did not want to leave, much to the shock of Dodger who felt that Oliver was ungrateful, but allows him the opportunity to leave. However, Fagin arrives, having surrendered to his fate, happened to have held Oliver who was about to leave. Fagin discovers Oliver has been taken care of by a "very rich" owner from Fifth Avenue and attempts to ransom Oliver, so he would finally pay back Sykes who he later informs of his plan. Meanwhile, Jenny discovers Fagin's ransom note and attempts to meet Fagin's demands, escorted by Georgette. Jenny meets with Fagin who's initially oblivious that he had ransomed Oliver. Fagin, bothered by his conscience after realizing how downhearted Jenny was, changes his mind about the ransom and gives her Oliver back freely. Suddenly, Sykes comes out of the shadows and kidnaps Jenny, intending to ransom her. Dodger rallies Oliver and the other dogs to rescue Jenny from Sykes, but the guys are confronted by Sykes and his henchman after they free her. Fagin arrives at the scene and saves the group with his scooter and a chase follows through New York and right into the subway tunnels. Sykes, driving like a maniac, pursues Fagin through the subway. Jenny accidentally ends up on the hood of Sykes' car and Oliver and Dodger attempt a rescue. Roscoe and DeSoto fall off the car in a struggle and die when they fall onto the train tracks. In an almost suicidal move, Tito takes control of Fagin's scooter as Fagin attempts to retrieve Jenny and Tito drives the scooter up the side of a bridge as Sykes' car drives straight into the path of an oncoming train, obliterating Sykes and sending him and his car crashing into the Hudson River. Dodger and Oliver managed to survive the train collision and are reunited with Jenny and the others. Later, Jenny celebrates her birthday with the Oliver's friends, Oliver, Fagin and Winston. Oliver decide to stay with Jenny, but he promises to remain in contact with Dodger and the gang. Cast Sonic thumb up.jpg|Sonic as Oliver, a cute blue hedgehog who's looking for a home.|link=Sonic the Hedgehog (Sonic X) Shadow the Hedgehog 6.jpg|Shadow as Dodger|link=Shadow the Hedgehog Vector the Crocodile 2.jpg|Vector as Ignacio Alonzo Julio Federico de Tito or Tito for short|link=Vector the Crocodile Tails was happy while riding the plane.jpg|Tails as Einstein|link=Miles "Tails" Prower (Sonic X) Knuckles the Echidna 2.jpg|Knuckles as Francis|link=Knuckles the Echidna Rouge smiled.jpg|Rouge as Rita|link=Rouge the Bat Professor Gerald Robotnik 2.jpg|Professor Robotnik as Fagin: A petty thief and a poor man on his bad side, but in truth, he's good natured and polite man.|link=Professor Gerald Robotnik Scourge the Hedgehog .jpg|Scourge as Roscoe|link=Scourge the Hedgehog Mephiles the Dark 4.jpg|Mephiles as DeSoto|link=Mephiles the Dark Dr. Eggman 3.jpg|Dr. Eggman as Sykes, an evil loan shark who carries a gun.|link=Dr. Eggman Cream laughing.jpg|Cream as Jennifer "Jenny" Foxworth, a kind, rich girl who takes care of Oliver|link=Cream the Rabbit Mr. Tanaka.jpg|Mr. Tanaka as Winston, the Foxworth family's bumbling, but loyal butler.|link=Mr. Tanaka Vanilla smiled 2.jpg|Vanilla as Georgette|link=Vanilla the Rabbit Nelson Thorndyke.jpg|Nelson as Old Louie, the hot dog guy|link=Nelson Thorndyke Category:Sonic Style Movies